Saranghae (I Love You)
by Aldira
Summary: Harry didn't expect to gain anything from his trip to Korea (except some much needed relaxation), but nothing could stop Cupid from firing his love arrows at his victims-I mean, fortunate targets. Slash. KPOP idols.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. Any bands mentioned belong to their respective companies.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy

Note: Nothing written is meant to slander or harm the idols' reputation. I'm pretty sure they are straight as can be, and even if they weren't, I would still support them 100%! That being said, I'm just a fangirl who loves shipping together my biases. On a further note, I have no idea where this story will go, or even the faintest clue of who Harry should end up with, so I will have to depend on either my dearest readers (you know what that means, right?) or a game of eenie meenie miney moe, which is probably not the most ideal way.

**Saranghae (I Love You)**

_Chapter 1: Hello_

_When I see myself during these times,_

_I feel that I am really young_

_even with you in front of me._

_I don't know what to do._

_To the people who are in love,_

_please tell me how you started to love. _

_-SHINee - Hello_

Harry fiddled with his guitar before strumming a few chords, letting to a satisfied noise as a beautiful melody resounded from the instrument. Tapping his foot on the ground, he twisted his body to an unheard beat and counted silently in his head. One, two, three. The busy street was suddenly filled with music, so familiar and mesmerizing, giving passers-by reason to pause and stare. A crowd quickly formed in front of the teenage boy, who blended different songs together flawlessly to make something unique altogether. And when he opened his mouth…it was the sound of sweet summer flowing from those sinful lips, a voice so silky that it practically dripped honey and melted chocolate sensationally.

He had been doing these impromptu music sessions for a while now, for the sole purpose of simply enjoying himself. Harry never asked for money, just played his guitar and accepted any requests from the crowd. Currently, his fingers were meshing three sad love songs, merging them together expertly until excited ears could hear the key points and every detail compacted in a single note. Once he was done, people clapped wildly for the pretty foreigner, rushing forward for pictures and questions. As Harry posed with one of the many eager teenage girls, he wondered where he should go for a quick snack since it was nearing lunch. He was definitely going to grab some green tea ice cream, perfect for the warm weather. Maybe he should buy some hwachae, too. He's been here for a few weeks already and hasn't tried the dessert yet. Bidding the reluctant fans goodbye, Harry tucked his guitar back in its case and slung it over his back. Turning the corner, he casually peered into display windows as he strolled past, stopping in front of a food cart curiously.

"Excuse me, sir, what do you sell here?"

"Dak-kkochi," the man replied, turning over the skewered meat.

Grilled chicken, Harry pondered whether he should buy it or not before mentally smacking himself.

_Why are you hesitating_, he internally shouted, _It's your vacation, a time for relaxation_.

And it's not like he couldn't afford it. Nodding to himself determinedly, Harry decided to just enjoy himself, something he could have never done around the Dursleys. At least he didn't have to return there ever again, the brunet reassured himself.

"I'll take two, mister!" said Harry, his accent showing slightly in his speech.

The older man looked up and smiled, the wrinkles crinkling around his eyes just enhanced his fatherly nature.

"Your first time here?" he asked good-naturedly.

Harry nodded feeling himself warming up to the man.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's wonderful! Everyone here is so kind and welcoming. It's a refreshing change," exclaimed Harry.

"Good, good," he chuckled.

The brunet watched as the street vendor placed the tender meat sticks onto a small tray, handing it over with a smile.

"Here you go, kid."

When Harry tried to hand over the money, the man shook his head.

"On the house, consider it a welcoming present to our country."

As the teen made to protest, the friendly stranger turned serious.

"I won't accept your money, kid."

"Well, I have to pay you somehow!"

Harry resisted the urge to stomp his foot stubbornly, but a pout managed to work its way onto his face.

* * *

With his eyes closed, the man let the words of the song wash over him, revealing nothing in his carefully blank face. Harry grew worried at the lack of response, and after strumming the last note, prepared to start offering money once more as penance, but the smile that spread across the other's lips quickly stopped him.

"You sure have a voice on you, kid."

Grinning happily, Harry gave a slight bow to the older male.

"Thank you, mister! Have a nice day!"

Harry walked backwards and exchanged waves of farewell with the kind stranger before turning forward and beginning his aimless trek once more.

_It's still a nice day out. I should go biking around the city._

Energy renewed from his sudden plan, Harry hurriedly jogged to his apartment. Climbing up the metal stairs of the complex, he stopped outside his door and inserted the silver key, twisting it to the left until he heard a soft click.

"I'm home," Harry called softly despite knowing that no one would answer back. Entering the hall, Harry spotted the bike propped on the wall near the entrance. The interior of the apartment, although somewhat plain and simple, the random objects strewn around gave it a homely atmosphere. Walking into the living room, he turned left, entering the kitchen, and pulled the handle of the fridge, greeted by a whoosh of cold air, scanning the contents for any snacks. A shiny red apple and a cool water bottle was picked and dropped into a small backpack, which was then slung over his shoulder.

Sitting on the wooden floor, Harry tied his shoelaces quickly and stood in the doorway once more. Pausing, hearing nothing except the faint chirping of birds, he sighed and whispered, "I'll be back," a poor imitation of the lively cry a month before, aching for the chorus of voices shouting out their own versions of good-bye in discord. Shutting the door quietly, Harry left the complex in a more somber mood than when he came in, wheeling the bike down the stairs with him, taking care not to jostle it too much. Climbing up on his bike, fastening his helmet on with a click, Harry started off slow but later gained speed.

_Alright, goal of the day: explore all of Seoul! _Harry thought as he carefully avoided pedestrians and cars, knowing full well that his declaration would be near impossible to fulfill, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

With the wind ruffling his hair slightly, Harry pedaled endlessly and aimlessly, stopping only for quick snapshots of whatever caught his interest. He was currently languidly following one of the many trails of a park, passing a pair of joggers going the opposite direction discussing lunch plans.

_Ah, lunchtime already?_

Harry pulled out his small phone, checking the time. 1:37. He continued on the path, enjoying the patches of light that snuck past the thick canopies of the trees. Feeling and hearing his stomach give a rumble as he reached the end of the row of trees, leaving him exposed to the warm, shining sun, Harry reached behind him and maneuvered his backpack until it was in front of his chest, foraging for his apple to restrain the familiar incessant tugging of hunger. Impatience soon took over, making him release both handlebars to search for the juicy, succulent fruit, and balance precariously on his bike. A frown marred his face. Where was the—

A surprised yelp escaped his lips as he swerved to avoid the young man obliviously walking in front of him. Fate, it seemed, wanted to screw with him today because, yes, he avoided what would have been a painful collision with a person, only to land on the hard, unforgiving ground. He vaguely heard a cry of alarm as he rolled, tumbled, freaking _somersaulted _down the hill. Splashes of green and blue whirled before his eyes, giving him no time to adjust to the literal crash-course on Korea's physical environment.

_Was this hill really that big? _Harry thought as he continued his painful dance with the grass. Just as he finished forming that sentence, his back connected with a thump at the base of the hill in a finishing move.

"Oof."

Harry lay on the ground, worn out from that impromptu gymnastics lesson. A crash not a few seconds later had him flinching.

_My bike_, he internally whined. The sound of hurried footsteps had him squinting upwards.

"Are you all right?"

* * *

And that's it for now. Again, only the vaguest idea of where this story is heading. Any guesses on who this person will be?

Here's the list for potential love interests in case anyone is curious (in no particular order):

Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Henry (Super Junior)

Joon (MBLAQ)

Seunghyun (FT Island)

Thunder (MBLAQ)

Onew (SHINee)

Seungho (MBLAQ)

Hongki (FT Island)

Dongho (U-KISS)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. Any bands mentioned belong to their respective companies.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, characters might be OOC

**Saranghae (I Love You)**

_Chapter 2: What is Love_

_I lost my mind the moment I saw you._

_Except you, everything get in slow motion. _

_Tell me if this is love._

_Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you. _

_Fighting, crying, and hugging. _

_Tell me if this is love._

_-E-XO- What is Love_

_Recap_

_Was this hill really that big? _Harry thought as he continued his painful dance with the grass. Just as he finished forming that sentence, his back connected with a thump at the base of the hill in a finishing move.

"Oof."

Harry lay on the ground, worn out from that impromptu gymnastics lesson. A crash not a few seconds later had him flinching.

_My bike_, he internally whined. The sound of hurried footsteps had him squinting upwards.

"Are you all right?"

* * *

Harry blinked when he caught sight of fluorescent blonde hair.

"Well, my face was too intimately involved with dirt for my liking, but some bruises won't kill me," shrugged Harry as he was hauled to his feet, accepting the extended hand. "My bike, however…"

He glanced cautiously at the remains of his transport, resting brokenly a few feet away. Clasping his hands in a prayer, he closed his eyes somberly.

_R.I.P Firebolt. You will be dearly missed._

"I can fix it."

Harry's head whipped around so fast he heard a crack. With a small exclamation of pain, he grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it tenderly.

"What?"

"I can fix it if you want," the blond gave a sheepish smile, "because it was partially my fault for breaking it."

"Thanks!" Harry gave a silly grin as he wheeled the bike back up the hill with the other male by his side. The brunet stared curiously when his companion crouched down to carefully scoop up spilled noodles back into a styrofoam box and toss it in a trashcan. Feeling emerald eyes examining him, the male shot him a slight smile.

"It was my lunch," he explained. "I dropped it when I ran after you."

"Oh," Harry felt a twinge of guilt at those words.

"This way," the other said, guiding them out of the park, "I know an auto shop where I can repair your bike."

* * *

Harry sat on a swivel chair, restlessly turning from side to side, feeling utterly useless as he only watched his bike being repaired. The blond crouched on the cement floor, concentrating intensely on his task. Even though he felt uncomfortable with the silence, Harry didn't want to interrupt the other's focus. He observed the garage they were in instead, taking in the peeled paint of the walls and the slightly stained, oily floor. It was rather crowded in there, packed with broken motorbikes and beat-up, damaged cars, as expected of a repair shop. His head snapped back to the blond when he heard a stomach grumble. Although he acted like it was nothing and continued fixing the bike, Harry could see his ears turning pink from embarrassment. He bit his lip before nodding his head decisively.

Standing up, Harry called out, "I'll be back," softly, and when he received a slight nod in return, he ran out of the open garage. He looked around and around before spotting a quant food restaurant across the street.

_Something well liked but also something I can eat,_ he pondered, _Jjajangmyeon?_

He looked at the pizzeria nearby and pouted. _But I want to eat pizza, too._

"What to do, what to do?" Harry murmured to himself.

Through much deliberation and self-debate, he opened the door to the pizzeria. It was very clean, he noted, making a silly face at his reflection on the floor.

"Are you ready to order?" a girl with a bright smile asked.

"Yeah," he said, stepping forward. "Could I have a large combo pizza?"

"Coming right up," she beamed, handing him the receipt. After she placed the order to the person in the kitchen, the girl plopped onto the counter playfully, her eyes shining mischievously.

"What do I?" she whined cutely. "I just saw a handsome blonde guy this week, now there's you!"

Immediately, an image of his bike-fixer popped in his head.

"Would he happen to be the same one who fixes cars in that shop close by?"

She perked up with her ponytail bobbing with her as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. He's a regular here."

"Really?" Harry smiled, giddy that he made the correct choice. "Do you know what's his favorite?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"He gets different things every time, but he seems to like the Hawaiian one."

"Could I get one?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure!"

Harry waited patiently for his pizzas, chatting with the cashier every now and then. When she handed him the boxes, he could smell the delicious scent of the food radiating through the cardboard. Waving with one hand to the friendly girl, he exited the shop and skipped back to the garage, ignoring the curious glances sent his way. Harry didn't know why felt so happy all of a sudden.

_Was it because of the food? _he wondered. His stomach quickly answered for him as it growled. _Yep, it was. _

Once he got closer to the garage, he started to sing and dance the chorus of Growl from E-XO but also being mindful of the pizzas he was carrying.

Harry looked up when he heard a snort of laughter, seeing the blond eyeing him mirthfully from his seat on the short wooden stool.

The brunet smiled, thinking he might as well go all out, setting the boxes on the ground before dropping to the floor himself, rapping awkwardly to Chanyeol's part, still dancing. When he finished the rap, he grabbed the pizzas and walked into the garage.

"Did I perform well?" he inquired, plopping back onto the swivel chair.

"Yeah, you're singing was good, but you're rap," the blond trailed off, looking away.

"I know, I know, it's not the best," Harry said before handing him the boxes. "Eat up."

"Eh? For me?"

Harry couldn't resist the smile at the confused look on the other's face.

"Of course, why would I buy two boxes for one person?"

With that said, the two dug in. Harry was surprised to find that the blond was actually rather talkative, speaking comfortably with him. Harry learned a lot about him, like how he apparently "worked with idiots"—"Did he really set his own house on fire?!"— but were good people. The silence before must have been because of his devoted focus on fixing his bike.

"You must really like pizza," commented Harry, seeing the other reach for his sixth slice.

"Love it."

Harry set down his own plate, too full to eat anymore, stretching before he was reminded of his bike.

"Is it done?" he gestured to it.

At the other's nod, Harry gave it a test ride around the shop before grabbing his backpack from the floor.

"Thanks for your hard work," he bowed, riding out of the garage.

"What about the food?!" Harry heard a voice call out after him.

"Keep it!" he shouted back, heading toward his apartment complex.

_I hope I meet him again. He seems like a nice person, _Harry thought, remembering the gentle, firm hands helping him up and the same hands diligently working on his bike, the warm, excited smile as pizza was given to him. He wouldn't mind crashing his bike once more if it meant meeting that stranger again.

Harry paused in his thoughts, before letting out a yell, scaring the people around him.

"I forgot to ask for his name!"

* * *

Can you guess who this is?

The poll will be up for a while, so no need to rush.

Until next time! - Aldira


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. Any bands mentioned belong to their respective companies.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, characters might be OOC

**Saranghae (I Love You)**

_Chapter 3: Angel/ Into Your World_

_I want to walk side by side with you at least once._

_Just once, just once._

_I ride the soft wind into your world._

_I go right next to you and you ask where I came from._

_You asked so innocently, so I answered that it's a secret. _

_Because if we walk together like this_

_Wherever we go, it'll be heaven. _

_-E-XO- Angel/ Into Your World_

_Recap_

_I hope I meet him again. He seems like a nice person, _Harry thought, remembering the gentle, firm hands helping him up and the same hands diligently working on his bike, the warm, excited smile as pizza was given to him. He wouldn't mind crashing his bike once more if it meant meeting that stranger again.

Harry paused in his thoughts, before letting out a yell, scaring the people around him.

"I forgot to ask for his name!"

* * *

It happened slowly. Everyday, Harry would stop by the cart and just talk to the vendor, Kang Yong Sook. A simple daily visit turned into helping out at the cart, and that's how he found himself standing before the grill, turning the meat until it was a deliciously cooked color. Harry wasn't sure how it ended up like this, but he wasn't complaining. It kept him occupied, and it was only for an hour or two each day, but he would bet that Hermione would be absolutely livid when she finds out. _If she ever finds out_, he thought mischievously as he handed a customer her change.

"Thank you for coming!" Harry flashed a bright smile receiving a shy blush in return as the girl quickly scurried back to her giggling friends. Harry let out a surprised sound as a hand thumped his back. His boss chuckled roughly, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I swear, kid. Business has been booming because of that smile of yours."

"I bet it's the only reason you hired me: to stand here and look pretty," Harry retorted jokingly. The owner just shook his head mirthfully.

After the usual lunch rush dwindled down, Harry took off his apron, setting it on the hook carefully. During his first week officially working under Yong Sook, the man handed him the slightly yellowed with age apron with something akin to pride, and Harry made sure to treat the clothing piece with respect.

"Where are you going today?" Yang Sook asked curiously, watching his new employee mounting his bicycle. Really, he had only known the kid for a couple weeks, but he had grown on him, enough to hire him to work his precious cart. There was just something in his eyes the old man knew he could trust.

"Hmm, anywhere a train will take me," said Harry, clipping his helmet strap on with a click.

"You're a strange one."

Harry shrugged. "I get that a lot." He kicked off the ground and pedaled to the nearest station.

"Be careful!" Yang Sook yelled after him. Such a nice boy, he thought. I hope my grandson grows up like him. He smiled as he pictured the tiny chubby face of the kindergartener, sucking on his thumb innocently. Speaking of his little Jeong, his sixth birthday was coming up, and Yang Sook was determined to give him that toy car set he always wanted. Money was tight but he was sure he can make it in time. He patted the cabinet that housed his back up cash, saved for moments of need. He'll make it work.

"Excuse me?"

"Welcome!" Yang Sook stood up to greet his customers. Everything will be fine.

* * *

Harry exited the train, feeling immensely confused. After leaving his bike at the apartment, he purchased a train ticket and walked straight on board. Now, he had no idea where he even was. Shit, maybe he should've memorized all the train routes before actually traveling on one. He bit his lip as he looked at the digital map, only recognizing some of the names displayed. Harry released a sigh. This was not working. He'll probably find better luck if he took a bus. With that in mind, Harry stepped out of the station and decided to walk around for a bit. It was only just after noon, so he had some time to kill before he really started to panic about his situation. And really, his luck always managed to find a way out of these kind of messes. Never mind the fact that the infamous Potter luck got him here in the first place.

He stopped in front of a small cafe. Peeking inside, he saw that there weren't that many people in line, and after little debate, strolled in. He stood behind two boys who couldn't be much older than him, but then again, many here aged really well. Just take his boss for example. He couldn't have looked over 50 yet imagine Harry's shock when he revealed his age to be in the mid-sixties.

The two teens were about ten or so centimeters taller than him, but what really caught his attention were their rather unique hair. Seriously, one of them must have been the poster boy for skittles because his hair was dyed the color of the freaking rainbow. The other was less extreme but still an eye-catching blond. He let out a near silent exhale. What was with the hairstyles these days? Harry glanced around the cafe, taking in the warm atmosphere and nice decor, catching snippets of duo's conversation. Something about a mama Suho and a chicken…guy? Kai? He really didn't know. As the two people in front of him ordered, a strawberry and a taro smoothie respectively, Harry was struck with how similar they looked. Maybe they were brothers?

Once he paid for his vanilla milk tea with boba, because those little suckers were fun to chew on, Harry waited patiently for his drink. It didn't take too long before a cold cup was handed to him and he sipped the white liquid happily, taking a seat by the window. The teens from earlier exited the cafe with their own drinks in hand, chatting about a kungfu panda. Yep, he didn't want to know.

Harry sipped idly through the striped blue straw before looking out the window, letting out a tiny squeak when he saw a face there. Granted, the person wasn't looking at Harry, more like looking at himself. Harry sweat dropped, was the dude seriously checking himself out? Through a window? Did he not have any common sense? Harry sighed as the brunet swept his hair to one side, tilting his head at a certain angle before flashing a winning smile. Okay, that was enough. Harry waved his hand in front of the stranger's face, and even that took a while before he noticed. When he did, he gave a confused grin before entering the cafe and ordering his own drink. To Harry's shock, he plopped down in the chair across from him.

"Hello, my name is Lee Chang-sun. What's yours?" He extended his hand out.

"Potter Harry," he said, dazedly shaking his hand. His brow furrowed. Well this person was rather…forward.

"Well, Harry. May I call you Harry?" At his nod, the other continued. "Where are you from?"

"England. What about you?"

All Harry received was a sly smirk. "It's a secret."

And somehow, Harry ended up trading numbers with this eccentric fellow. As he waved good-bye to Chang-sun, Harry held his phone loosely in his hand. Did people really have that much charisma? It can't be healthy to be that hyper. Harry internally compared him to an energetic squirrel before he snickered at that image. Harry certainly made a new friend today even if he was a bit exuberant, but he guessed it just added to Chang-sun's charm.

* * *

Just so you know, the vendor is an OC. I thought I should get that out there, so people don't try to search him up or something. What else? Ooh, another wild love interest appears! Until next time! - Aldira


End file.
